Legacy of Kain: Revival
by Bastet1023
Summary: Takes place directly after Defiance. Kain decides to start pulling some strings of his own by seeking to free Raziel's imprisoned spirit from the Soul Reaver.
1. Journey for Raziel

_Hello! First fanfic in this category so try to be nice with the reviews, though constructive criticism is wanted! I know it's short, but I promise the chapters will get longer!_

**Legacy of Kain: Revival**

**Chapter 1: Journey for Raziel**

Kain watched from the balcony in the ancient vampire fortress, knowing that only a few moments ago, he had made the ultimate choice any being could make, damning Nosgoth into decay in preserving his own life. As he looked down on the Soul Reaver, glowing with gold and blue fire that was Raziel's spirit a small part of him wished that he could have been as brave as his first born son, and taken up his role in saving the land.

But now was not the time for regrets. The Elder God was buried under thousands of pounds of rubble, buried there for hopefully all eternity. His "Wheel of Fate" had been stopped, but for how long?

And now Kain stood on the balcony of that ruined city, knowing his younger self now walked away from the Pillars, planning to build his empire and rule Nosgoth in it's now ruined state. Over time and numerous trails which would bring him closer and closer to death, Kain would eventually resurrect the beloved Sarafan warriors, making them his lieutenants; Raziel being the first.

Now that the job of stopping the Hilden from escaping their hell the vampires had banished them to was complete, as was the task of staying the Elder God's hand, Kain decided it was his turn to pull some strings, undoing a few acts that should never have come to pass…

Namely, Raziel's spirit entering the Soul Reaver.

Kain's choice was decided. As he took to his bat-flight, he felt the determination to do what he wished, overcoming any sense of reason or caution.

He would free Raziel from the Soul Reaver.

As he flew over the lands, Kain thought vaguely of going to the Pillars, but he stopped himself and instead, headed in the opposite direction. He knew what cataclysmic events would occur should he meet his past self. Personally, he wondered if this endeavor to save Raziel was wise in itself.

But his determination was boundless. He had been manipulated and turned about too long. Raziel's sacrifice was to free all spirits and beings from the "Wheel of Fate" and with the burying of the Elder God, which seemed accomplished for now. It was now his turn to move the pieces on the board.

His journey continued until he found a small human town, not large enough to be worth placing on a map, but big enough to suit his purposes. At the moment, he needed to feed.

Forming back into himself upon a rooftop, Kain glanced down to the street, watching all of the humans stroll by on their daily routines, no clue as to the fate which awaited them around a corner.

The sun was setting, and Kain knew it was a prime time for hunting.

Leaping down from the rooftop, Kain landed silently in an alley. He watched, hidden in the shadows awaiting the human which would be his meal.

Within a few minutes he spotted him. A young, but strong looking human walking quickly towards the alley, too wrapped up in his own actions to really pay attention to where he was going. From the large lump under his cloak, Kain guessed that this particular human was a thief, and the alley was his getaway; not for long.

The human dodged into the alleyway, nearly running into Kain. The human began to snarl some angry remark at Kain, only to have his jaw fall open at the sight of the vampire. The thief dropped the object hidden in his cloak which shattered on the ground; a bottle of some sort of alcoholic beverage by the smell. The human moved to scream, but Kain clamped a large claw around the human's throat cutting off the scream before it started.

With a grin Kain snapped the neck of the human and drove his fangs into his neck, drinking the hot, crimson life blood that ran through the human's veins. The euphoria of the kill and the draining of blood left Kain feeling almost giddy and intoxicated, but with the strict guards on all emotions and feelings Kain had created, the moment lasted but a second. One second of the blood induced intoxication was enough for a vampire to be spotted by a guard and be destroyed. Kain wasn't taking any chances. He wasn't about to be killed by some lacey guard because he stupidly let down his guard; not after all he survived.

And with his hunger stated, Kain now sought what he needed next. His body, despite the endurance his vampiric blood gave him, was exhausted after his fight with the Elder God. He needed a place to rest, preferable a more secluded place.

Climbing back up to the top of the building, Kain stole a heavy black cloak hanging on a string, set out to dry. The soft texture and light weight of the cloth hinted to its higher price. Luckily, the owner was taller than most humans, allowing the cloak to effectively cover Kain's appearance. People would not take well to a green skinned, clawed foot and handed vampire walking among them.

Once again dropping to the ground, Kain headed off in search of refuge.

_Hope you liked it! Please Review!_


	2. Half Breed

_Thanks to _**_Raziel Tepes_**_ and _**_The Twisted Sister_**_ for the reviews! Here's a longer chapter and I hope you like it!_

**Chapter 2: Half-breed**

As Kain strode quickly down the streets, he began to take in his bearings. This city seemed to be a mix of a small tidy town and a village of rouges. It seemed that the Northern part, the part he had recently fed in and left, was the more peaceful setting. As he continued south, the double floored homes of new brick became old, crumbling skeletons. A shadow of the town's past glories. Here, no clothes lines ran out of buildings nor did children chase one another in mock battle games. Dangerous thieves and murderers stayed in the shadows. Still, there was a bit of a crowd left from the day's light, finishing any "special" transactions or other illegal operations; enough to allow Kain to blend into the background with ease.

Occasionally a guard walked by, bedecked in shining armor, often a double bladed axe or broad sword on his or her belt. There were not as many here surprisingly; then again, most of them were probably keeping the rouges out of the better part of the town and assisting the nobles in petty disagreements than stopping fights or crimes.

Kain shook his head in disgust. How ignorant humans could be! He doubted that word of the Pillar's collapse had reached this far off town yet, but it would soon, and what would be the reaction? Panic of course, but that too would slowly die down, allowing his past self to scrounge together an army and lead it against the human race, bringing his empire to a soaring height, only to have it topple in the years after he would execute his first son and lieutenant, Raziel.

"_If only they knew the hell that was steadily coming towards them,"_ Kain thought. For him, his destiny had always been a black shadow on the horizon, bloating out all hope for Nosgoth's redemption.

So withdrawn into his thoughts, Kain nearly ran into a human, stopping just in time for the cloaked being to run into him.

With a grunt, the human fell back, the hood of the cloak it wore falling back to reveal a pale ivory face, intense green eyes, and shoulder length, flaming red hair. The woman looked to be no more then twenty years old and for someone living in a dump like this side of the town, she was decently attractive. She had a thinner face with a pointed chin with high arching brows, and a natural look of superiority on her face.

Grabbing the two books she had been carrying, the woman glared up at the offending man that had knocked her to the ground. From her angle, she could see under the hood Kain wore and catch a good glimpse of his face.

The woman paled further and her eyes widened. Kain had plenty of experience with people and knew what often followed wide eyes and a pale face; a scream.

Grabbing the woman, Kain dragging her into the nearby alleyway. Unsurprisingly, no person stopped or gave even a glance to Kain pulling the woman into the shadows of the alley; such a thing was a common occurrence here.

Kain's clawed hand was over the woman's mouth, and he briefly considered snapping her neck or at least feeding off her. It would be of no consequence to him. Glancing down at the woman, he saw neither fear nor pleading in her eyes, but raw anger. Also, his keen sense of smell picked up not only her human scent, but the vague aura of a vampire. Either this woman had had contact with vampires or had recently been attacked by one and lived.

A thought entered Kain's head. He needed shelter, perhaps this woman could provide it, at least until he had decided further on how he planned to free Raziel's spirit. With luck, she may be one of the few humans in league with vampires and may be able to gain access for him to a shelter. Whispering in the woman's ear, Kain's words had a clear and menacing tone to them.

"I am to release you. Should you scream, or try to run, you'll be dead and your spirit will be consumed by the blade I carry. Do you understand?"

The woman gave a short nod and Kain released her. The woman spun and snarled angrily at Kain, "Do you think I would be so stupid as to draw attention to myself?"

Not used to being talked back to, Kain grabbed the woman a shoved her against the wall. "Do not presume to address me as some sort of human vermin; I am greater than the highest of your pathetic race." Kain released the woman who dropped to the ground. The woman muttered something Kain didn't pick up, but ignored it. "Now, you have a choice. You can either follow my commands or die. Choose quickly."

The woman held her glare but muttered, "What do you want?"

Kain gave a nod in respect to her smart choice, "I seek shelter, and you have a vampiric aura on you. You know a vampire or at least have met one. Tell me where they are."

The woman snickered, "All vampires here were wiped out a few years ago when the Sarafan lead a purge on this town. You will not find a vampire for at least a hundred miles."

Kain glared down at the woman, "Do not lie human, a smell a vampire on you."

"I'm not lying," the woman snapped back, "and I would think for such a _mighty_ vampire, you would have already guessed what I am!"

Kain narrowed his eyes; he did not like it when people made him out to be a fool.

At his silence, and threatening glare, the woman elaborated, "I'm what the humans call a half-breed. My mother was human, my father was a vampire."

Kain blinked, "That is impossible. Vampires are sterile. They cannot sire children by natural means, let alone with a human."

The woman snorted, "Tell that to my dead mother. May I leave now?"

Kain didn't trust this human. Though her explanation explained the aura on her, it was fact that vampires could not reproduce naturally, due to the curse the Hylden had placed on his winged ancestors.

But could this be another twist that Fate was throwing at him? He had seen enough surprises for his lifetime that now anything seemed possible. He gave a small laugh in his mind at how he thought that throwing Raziel into the lake of the dead would kill him. If even death could not stand in the way of Fate, how could a simple thing like sterility stand a chance?

Grabbing the human, Kain roughly wrenched her to her feet. "I assume you have a dwelling."

The human woman nodded, looking annoyed.

"You will take me there and accommodate me for the rest of this day and the following one, _half-breed_," he stressed the word to show his distaste, "Then, I will leave you and you are not to utter a word of my presence here, now or a century later."

"And if I don't?" the woman asked.

Kain growled lowly, "You don't want to know."

The woman sighed and nodded. "Fine. Follow me."

Kain pulled the hood of his cloak lower over his face and followed the woman back into the street.

"It's a bit of a walk," the woman explained as they neared the edge of the town. "It'll take about an hour to get there on foot at this pace."

"Why would you inconvenience yourself by making your home so far on the outskirts half breed?" Kain muttered, already tired of walking. He would have entered into his bat flight, but he was not sure the exact place where the woman lived.

"I don't want to be noticed or found. And if I am, I can see the torches and pitchfork coming at least ten minutes before they get there. And _stop_ calling me half-breed! I have a name."

Kain ignored her tone, not bothering to ask what her name was, knowing she would provide it.

Guessing he wasn't going to ask, the woman muttered, "My name is Maya. And yours?"

"There is no need for you to know," Kain answered as they began to pass the last building on the outskirts of the city, a pub, and he observed the long grassy plains before him. The sun had gone down and the moon was a dim crescent hanging in to sky. A few tiny white speckles showed as stars, promising many more to come. Despite the view, Kain couldn't help but sigh at how long it would take them to get to half breed's home.

Glancing over at the pub, he saw a few horses tied on posts outside. Walking over to a black stallion, Kain looked it over. It was a strong beast and seemed to be well cared for. Most likely it was some noble's horse, it's rider inside the bar either drinking worries away or even hiring someone to do away with any annoyances. Either way, the horse snickered nervously at Kain's approach but with a few reassuring pats and strokes on the stallion's muzzle the horse relaxed as if Kain had been its' rider forever.

Grabbing the chain that tied the horse to the pole, Kain gave a tug and snapped it easily. Climbing on the back of the horse Kain looked to Maya, "Get on."

"You can get arrested and killed for that," Maya said walking over to the horse.

Kain grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her onto the back of the horse, "I assure you that will not happen." With that, Kain pushed his legs down on the horse's flanks and edged the beast into a trot, a canter, than a gallop in under a few seconds.

Maya gasped at the sudden increase of speed, and grabbed Kain around the waist to hold on. Kain stiffened at her closeness, but didn't mention it as he asked, "Where does your residence lie?"

Maya nervously removed one hand from his waist and pointed slightly to the right of where they were going, "Keep going that way until you reach the large rocks. Then, you turn left slightly and go straight. Eventually you'll spot it."

Kain gave a small nod and urged the horse in the appropriate direction. His eyes, perfectly trained for the dark, could see ever blade of grass, ever pebble in the road. After a few minutes of riding, they got to the rocks and turned. They had been riding for at most fifteen minutes before Kain caught his first glimpse of Maya's home. It was small, not exactly royalty housing, but she hadn't been lying. It was secluded. Behind the house, Kain could see many large hills and on the sides the house was guarded by think forests. He nodded in respect to the half-breed's idea of making her home here; unless one knew where it was, it was unlikely anyone would find it.

Finally reaching the dwelling, Kain slowed the horse to a trot and eventually stopped a few feet away of the door to the house. The half-breed jumped down and shakily stood watching him.

"You have never ridden on a horse before?" Kain asked.

The Maya shrugged, "I have, but not in a while." Kain let the stallion go, trusting it would not go far. But Maya grabbed the reins and led the horse over to a small fenced in pen Kain had not noticed. It was too small for the horse to run around in, but big enough for the animal to be comfortable.

"If you do not ride, why to you have a pen?" Kain asked.

Maya sighed heavily, "My other horse was killed almost as soon as I got here. I, nor my home, were discovered, but my horse was killed on sight so I would never be able to use it again." There was some hurt in her voice but Kain only saw it as weakness. Over his years he had learned to block out motions such as guilt and sorrow. It made life a hell of a lot easier.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?" the Maya asked, opening to door and lighting a few candles. The inside of the house seem cozy. It also seemed expensive with the wooden paneling and marble floor. Candle holders were mounted on the walls and there was a small fireplace along with a two chairs a desk and a small sofa. There were three doors leading off the main room, one looking to be a kitchen, another a lavatory, and the last, probably the Maya's personal quarters. After lighting the candles, for it was a warm summer night with no reason to place a fire in thee fire place, Maya turned to him. "I'll be in my bedroom. You can sleep on the floor if you like."

Kain was growing increasingly annoyed with Maya's haughty attitude, "If you are smart, you will show more respect towards me, half-breed," Kain fairly growled, not using her name to signify his lack of respect for her.

"This is my home, and I have been gracious enough to offer you quarters here for the rest of the night and tomorrow. And I told you to stop called me half-breed!"

With that, Maya turned to enter her bedroom and started to shut the door, pausing, she muttered loud enough for Kain to hear, "There are spare blankets in the closet by the fireplace. You can make up the couch if you wish." With that she shut the door the rest of the way.

_Thanks for reading and please review! (That means you lurkers too! I love that hit counter!)_


	3. The Deal

_Thanks to **Raziel Tepes, The Twisted Sister,**__** Gamer064,** and** shadowjewel,** for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!_

**Chapter 3: The Deal**

Maya awoke the next morning a little after noon. Her normal hours were normally from noon to midnight, her enhanced abilities as a half breed allotting her prefect sight in daylight and darkness.

Glancing at her door, Maya wondered for a moment why it was closed. Then the events of the previous night hit her hard. The green skinned vampire she had met was still here, probably sleeping. He was a pretty rude and cocky bastard for what she saw of him the before, but Maya had seen worse.

Stretching, Maya hoped out of her bed and placed on some of her older, worn clothing that she wore mainly around the house. She went to the market at most once a week and always in her studded leather armor and cloak. She had been spotted by hunters and guards more than once when not wearing her cloak to make it an essential part of her outfit.

Maya quietly opened the door, not wanting to disturb her "guest". She saw him laying on her couch, a small quilt pulled over him. He seemed to be sleeping heavily, but Maya was still as quiet as she could be, walking into the kitchen grabbing a few cubes of sugar out of a jar on her small table.

Maya walked outside breathing in the fresh air. Despite how clear it had been the previous night. It was decently overcast, looking like it would rain soon. Maya hoped it wouldn't; if it did her guest would most likely request to stay another night.

"Hell be damned, I don't even know his name," Maya muttered as she approached the small fenced in pen where the horse the vampire had stolen was grazing. Unlatching the gate, Maya whistled to the horse. He looked up momentarily at the noise, and then continued to graze.

Maya approached carefully, unsure how the stallion would react. He didn't seem to care until she got within a foot of him. He snorted at turned his head to keep an eye on her. Taking out one of the cubes of sugar, Maya held it out to him. The stallion immediately slurped the sweet treat down.

"Now will you let me ride you?" Maya asked, placing her hands on the horse's back and hoisting herself up. The stallion only raised his head and awaited her commands. The reins were still on him from the previous night, so all Maya had to do was grab them and put a little pressure on the horse's flanks. The horse began at a walk, Maya getting reacquainted with the feel of riding. She slowly worked her way up to a trot, than into a fast canter. Feeling herself drawn into the feel of riding, Maya smiled. She hadn't ridden for a long time and had missed it.

She rode out all of the way to the tree line were a few apple trees grew. Maya often wondered if this place used to be an orchard that somehow may have burned down, leaving these few trees on the edge of the great forest. Maya dismounted and picked on of the smaller green apples. They would not be ready for harvesting for a bit, but she knew the stallion would enjoy it anyway. And he did.

As Maya stroked the stallion's mane, she muttered partially to herself and to the horse, "You should have a name." Maya vaguely thought back to her old mare, a beautiful chestnut by the name Sunrise. But that bright shining name, or any one like it, would not fit this dark, prideful stallion.

"How about Shadow? Would you like that?" The stallion nuzzled against Maya's hair in agreement. Maya smiled and hoisted herself back up on Shadow's back and proceeded back towards her house.

* * *

During her ride back to her house, Maya felt a few drops of rain splatter on her face. She urged Shadow to move faster so she would not get caught in a downpour.

As she came into view of her home, Maya was shocked to find the vampire waiting for her at the entrance to the pen. Riding shadow up next to him, Maya looked down on the vampire and asked, "Shouldn't you be inside? Vampires burn in sunlight I believe."

The vampire smirked, "I have evolved beyond the stage were sunlight is harmful to myself." Glancing at Shadow, he added, "I see that you can ride a horse efficiently."

Maya accepted the statement, unsure if it was a compliment or a twisted insult. Jumping down from on top of Shadow's back, Maya turned a curious gaze on the vampire, "Were you not afraid I had gone to the guards at the town?"

The vampire shook his head, "No. First, you headed in the wrong direction, from the path of the horse's hooves prints. Also, you would be killed by a guard if you so much as approach one."

"His name is Shadow."

The vampire gave her a confused look so Maya gestured to the stallion. "Shadow?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes. It is a fitting name. And speaking of which I never remember getting yours."

The vampire smirked, "I never gave it to you, nor will I."

Maya glared, "I helped you out. I at least deserve to know who the hell you are."

The vampire considered her argument for the moment, and replied, "I am Kain."

"For someone as… unique looking as you, I've never heard of you. For a bit, judging on your looks, I thought you might be this other vampire I heard of: Vorindo or something like that."

"Vorador. I knew him. Annoying bastard he was," Kain muttered.

"You_ knew _him? So he is dead?"

Kain flinched, angry with himself that he gave away the extra information, "Not yet, but he will be."

Maya raised a questioning brow, "Not yet? You plan to kill him?"

"I will not be his murderer. A mob of vampire hunters will be."

"And how do you know this? Can you predict the future?"

Kain scowled, "I am not answering every question you throw at me."

Maya met his scowl with one of her own, "I have no intention of doing you any harm; what harm would it do to tell me things?"

Kain chuckled, a cold sound, "You have no idea. Fate always has a way of turning the simplest things around to come back and bite you in the arse. I have no intention of doing or saying anything else that will be detrimental to my future."

"Did you ever consider not telling me something could affect your future?" Maya questioned, giving Kain pause.

"There is a difference."

"Not much."

Kain turned and snapped at Maya, "Either way, I am telling you no more!"

Maya's face was turning red with anger, "Fine! Well, if you don't want to tell me anything, than just answer one more thing for me, and I will ask no more questions."

Kain sighed, just wanting the half-breed to shut up, "What is the question?"

"What the hell do you want and what can I do to get you out of here faster?"

* * *

Kain was taken aback by the question, but answered it truthfully, unsheathing the Soul Reaver strapped to his back and holding it in front of Maya, "I seek to unforge this sword."

Maya glanced at the Soul Reaver without much interest, "There's a blacksmith in town you could take it to."

Kain laughed, "If only it were that easy. Here is magic binding the sword, which makes it indestructible. Also, there is a… spirit held within the sword that I want to release, unharmed."

"How about a priest?" Maya asked.

Kain gave her a skeptical look, "Would you seriously trust a priest to do such a favor for a vampire?"

Maya nodded at the logic displayed in Kain's question, but began to look at the sword closer. After a moment or two, she remembered why it had seemed so familiar. She had seen it before.

"I've seen that before."

"You've seen this sword before?" Kain asked surprised.

"Well," Maya said hesitantly, "not the sword but a carving that looked just like it."

"Where?"

"In a cavern, in the town where I used to live. With my… parentage, I stayed away from most children and explored the forests and hills. I remember seeing a picture that looked like the sword though."

"And how would you remember that?"

"Well, you would remember too if you were a young child and a ghost nearly scared the life out of you after you saw the picture."

Kain stared at Maya apprehensively. This was too convenient. Too unlikely that he would stumble upon a half-bred that may have seen an ancient vampire ruin with a picture of the Soul Reaver on it. He would normally see Fate working its wicked ways and turn away from this half-breed, trying his hardest to defy Fate and his destiny by choosing the less likely route.

But could that be exactly what Fate was planning?

Taking a chance, Kain asked, "Do you remember where this… ruin is?"

Maya narrowed her eyes suspiciously, obviously not liking where the conversation turned nor where it seemed to be headed, "Yes, at least a general idea."

Kain gave a small nod, "You will take me there."

Maya's eyes widened, "Oh, no I will not!"

Kain's eyes lit with malevolent amusement, "Yes you will, or you die."

Maya shook her head, "No. First, you won't kill me because then you will never find the cave. Second, going back to my old home is like committing suicide, and lastly, I'm not leading you around like some deluded servant."

Kain brought up the Soul Reaver faster than Maya could see and set its' point at the base of her throat, "Actually I will kill you if you do not obey me. As of now, your knowledge of the ruin is the only thing keeping you alive. If I kill you, I will be no better off than when I first came here." Kain paused, considering whether or not he should mention that Soul Reaver's _other_ attribute to Maya, and by the angry, stubborn look in her eye, Kain decided it was necessary, "And dying by my blade will be much worse than death by any sword or weapon of a human."

"Oh, really, and why would than be?" Maya asked, standing her ground.

Kain's eyes flashed, "The particular spirit I wish to free from the blade happens to be a _soul devouring _one. Not only will you die, but your soul will be consumed. To exactly will happen after that, I can scarcely imagine. Oblivion perhaps, but that is the most favorable outcome."

* * *

Maya could feel herself pale and hated Kain with all her heart at that moment. Oblivion for her soul was not the most ideal choice for her. She didn't really have a deity that claimed her spirit. When she had question her mother once of deities, she had said that she believed in no god, but the essence that was life, of the earth. Maya had always assumed when one died, the spirit would enter a state much like sleeping and would be at peace forevermore, giving life to the land.

Now, when threatened with oblivion, Maya could not help but feel apprehensive. Death had always frightened her, and oblivion, wandering an unknown place for eternity, was not appealing.

Sighing, Maya removed her eyes from the glowing blade, which she could almost feel the strength radiating off of it, and met Kain's yellow eyes. "I'll take you there, only if you promise not to kill me…_ or_ have anyone else do so for you."

Kain seemed to consider her offer sincerely. Maya could only hope he saw more value in her than he was letting on.

* * *

Kain was unsure of whether he should agree with her terms or not. He had the upper hand. She was completely at his mercy. Besides, she could be of some use to him. If they had to venture into the city during the day, she would be better able to do so. She would not attract nearly as much attention as he would in a public setting, even if he had his cloak on.

Also, it wouldn't be too bad to have a decoy to use if he needed one.

Kain gave a nod, agreeing with her terms. Maya gave a relieved smile and Kain spoke.

"We leave at dusk."

_I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner! Please review!_


	4. On to Sarachel

_Sorry for the really long wait! I hit writers block hard but I think I'm_ _over it! Thanks to **Raziel Tepes, The Twisted Sister, Gamer064, shadowjewel, Bandit666, Varyssa, Kage Onizuka,delonariel, Anoobish, **and** Fantastic Flying Ferret**__for the reviews and advise! I hope you like this chapter!_

**Chapter 4: On to Sarachel**

Kain and Maya rode Shadow into the hills following a trade route that Maya had escaped on when she had first fled her home town of Sarachel. Maya couldn't help but feel she was slowly riding towards her doom. She could feel the raw terror she had felt when fleeing coming back ten fold with each step Shadow made.

Kain was indifferent to her discomfort, concentrating only on his task to get that sword of his unforged. Maya felt even more uneasy having to hold onto Kain's waist to balance herself on Shadow's back with the two blue-white glowing eyes of the vampiric skull that was part of the hilt of his sword glaring at her.

Eventually, as the sun began to rise, Kain pulled Shadow off to a side path and into the woods that ran parallel to the woods. Shadow slowed to a walk, and eventually stopped as the pathway disappeared. Maya jumped down from Shadow's back, stretching from the long ride.

Kain tied Shadow's reins to a low hanging branch, and turned to Maya, "We rest here until dusk, and then we will continue to your village." With that, Kain disappeared into the forest.

Maya was personally happy he was gone; he wasn't the best company. Pulling her pack off her back, Maya pulled out some dried fruit and a leather pouch of water, eating and drinking only a little. She had no idea how long Kain planned to keep her at his side, but Maya knew there would be very few times that she would be able to buy more rations with the little money she had.

She sustained herself on a normal basis purely through the abundance of nature. She could use a bow to hunt and gathered and dried many fruits and vegetables that grew around her home. At the moment, she was regretting bringing her bow with her, but she knew it was logical not to. Her pack was heavy enough as it was without adding the weight of her bow and quiver filled with arrows.

Instead, for weapons, she had brought two long, thin daggers her mother had given to her shortly before the townsfolk had turned on them. The hilts were carved of a dark, almost black wood and inlayed with violet, Amethyst gems. The blades were made of a tough silver alloy that would never bend or tarnish; Maya had a feeling there was some sort of magic or spell that assisted in those qualities, but never found out for sure. Her mother had simply said they belonged to her father. That was one of the very rare times her father was ever mentioned. Maya guessed he was dead.

Taking another sip of water, Maya leaned against the broad trunk of a tree and slept.

* * *

Maya woke at a rustling noise of something struggling in the brush. She had slept a lot longer than she had meant to; by the position of the sun, it would be only an hour or so before dusk.

Hearing a strangled cry issue from the direction of the rustling noise, Maya leapt to her feet, the hazy mist of sleep evaporating instantly. Her hands dove into her bag and grabbed her daggers. She glanced at Shadow who seemed oblivious to the noise, simply grazing at the bits of grass that managed to grow in the patched sunlight of the forest.

Maya crept into out of the clearing and into the thicker part of the woods, prepared to defend should something rush at her. As she continued the noise grew somewhat louder. Eventually she came to a small area cleared of trees. There she saw Kain holding a struggling man in his grasp.

"What in the name of hell are you doing?" Maya asked incredulously stepping out of the brush.

Kain glanced at her shrugged nonchalantly, "Feeding." With that and a quick jerk of his arms, followed by a sickening snap, Kain twisted the man's head breaking his neck. The man spasmed for a moment then fell limp in Kain's arms.

Maya felt like she was going to be sick, "Why are you doing that here?"

Kain looked at her as if she was a moron, "You expect me to feed in the middle of a road?"

"Where did he come from?"

"A merchant caravan passed us a few minutes ago; he was a scout. They won't notice he's gone until well after sunset. One flaw of humans; it takes them incredibly long to notice potential warnings. It makes hunting them a child's game." With that Kain pulled the man up and drove his fangs into his neck.

Not able to watch any longer, Maya turned and ran back to where Shadow was tethered.

* * *

Kain entered the clearing moving to untie Shadow's tether. He glanced at Maya who was packing her things. The half breed caught his gaze and gave him a look of disgust.

"For being half vampire I'd expect you'd be more mature about a vampire feeding," Kain said in reply to the look.

Maya visibly shuddered, "I don't think I'd ever get used to _that_." There was a dull thud as Kain tossed a large object to Maya and it landed at her feet. Maya picked it up. It was a short sword resting in a leather scabbard. She looked up at Kain, "What's this for?"

"You'll need a weapon; I don't intend on having to defend myself _and_ you."

Maya looked suspiciously at Kain, "You expect that we will be attacked; besides bandits and thieves?"

Kain chuckled darkly, "The creatures I anticipate meeting, and fighting, are worse than the monsters that haunt your worst nightmares."

Maya gulped; she didn't like the sound of that.

Strapping the scabbard to her belt, Maya muttered, "Thanks, I think." As a second thought, Maya took her daggers out of her bag and set them on the ground. Strapping on bag to Shadow's saddle, Maya turned to find Kain scrutinizing her daggers.

"Hey!" Maya moved to take them. Kain simply twitched his hand and Maya felt as if some force knocked her back a foot. "_Telekinetics," _Maya thought miserably. She had heard some vampires had that particular power; Kain just seemed to be full of surprises.

Kain carefully examined the daggers. They were well crafted indeed, the weight well proportioned and the blades seemed to have a sort of magic laced in them. These were no cheap thug weapons that one bought in a back alley. Where ever Maya got these, their owner must have been rich.

"You are more resourceful than you seem," Kain said tossing them to Maya.

Maya's tone was defensive, "I didn't steal them. My mother gave them to me."

"An odd gift for a mother to give a daughter," Kain commented.

"They were my father's; my mother said she had no use for them so she gave them to me."

Kain pulled himself up on Shadow and walked over to Maya who promptly jumped up behind him, quickly balancing herself.

"I suppose your mother never gave you the name of your father, though she gave you his weapons." Kain stated; it was more a statement than a question.

Maya sighed and shook her head, "My mother rarely mentioned him, and I never asked for his name. He abandoned her; that was all I needed to know."

Kain gave no reply, simply kicking Shadow into a quick trot out of the woods and back on the main road.

* * *

Maya shuddered partly from the cool breeze and partly from fear as she and Kain looked down on Sarachel from on top of Shadow's back. The sky was still black, dawn giving no signs of its approach though it was only an hour away.

Though Maya recognized most of the village, it seemed to have grown. The town square seemed to have gotten bigger and it seemed some new businesses had been built around the outside of the village, making it more of a town now. Eventually, it may even be big enough to be marked down on a map.

As dawn would be arriving soon, they once again would need a place to stay. Kain, not removing his eyes from the village asked, "Does your old residence still stand?"

Maya tried her hardest to keep the quiver out of her voice, "No." She didn't mention the townspeople had burned it down with her mother inside. That was how she escaped; her mother had made the people think they were both in the house while Maya fled.

Luckily, Kain didn't press from more information, "What of the surrounding forest; would we remain unnoticed?"

Maya shook her head, "There are hunters that go out daily in all directions. We would be seen."

Kain sighed, "Is there some sort of inn in the town?"

Maya jumped, "Are you insane? Go _into _the town?"

"Keep your voice down!" Kain growled turning and glaring at Maya. "Now, is there an inn in the town?"

Maya dropped her gaze and nodded, "There should be at least one, now that the village seems to have grown."

Kain turned away and had Shadow proceed down to the village. Despite it being very early in the morning, Maya could hear men still shouting at each other in the first pub they passed. The townsfolk were not as dangerous as the assassins in the town she had lived by previously, but they could all make an impressive mob.

Kain slowed Shadow in front of a small inn. It was relatively new from the looks of it. Kain and Maya dismounted, and Kain turned to Maya, "Get quarters for us, I'll take care of him." Maya nodded and took the bags off of Shadow as Kain took him around the back of the building though an alley; there would normally be a stable behind the inn for the patrons' steeds.

Maya took a deep breath and walked purposely through the door, pulling up the hood of her cloak and making sure her weapons were hidden from view. A loud bell rang above her head, jerking the sleeping inn keeper awake. Maya breathed a small sigh of relief when she realized that she didn't know him, which meant he didn't know her nor would recognize her. He was a filthy specimen, with most of his hair gone and what was left was gray and matted. His skin was greasy and gray in color, giving him a very dead look. His clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in a week. He watched Maya's approach curiously.

As for the inn, it seemed clean enough, though Maya couldn't tell many details due to only two candles were lit from what she could see; one in a cheap stone holder on the clerk's desk and another at the top of the steps that were to the left of the desk.

"I need a room for two," Maya stated, placing a large silver coin on the counter the man sat behind.

"A bit late to be traveling isn't it missy?" the man asked in a raspy voice, picking up the coin and inspecting it to make sure it was real.

Maya was saved answering his question when Kain entered the inn. He had his cloak on and if Maya didn't know what he looked like, she would have assumed he was just a tall person.

The old man nodded when he saw Kain, guessing that Maya was his wife, or something of the sort. "I'll call the stable boy if you have a horse, sir," the man said.

"It has been taken care of," Kain answer swiftly. Maya kept herself from giving Kain a suspicious look, instead turning back to the inn keeper and taking the brass key out of his hand.

"Third door to the left down the hall upstairs," the inn keeper said, "Enjoy." He punctuated his last word with a gross smile that showed he had at the most three rotten teeth left in his mouth. Maya grimaced at the man's looks and thankfully turned away, Kain behind her.

The room was simple; two beds covered in tan quilts, a small washroom was set off to the side and a decently sized window gave the occupant a view of the streets below. It would do.

Once they were in the room and the door was closed Maya turned on Kain, "Alright, what did you do to him?"

Kain locked the door and pulled off his cloak, "Do what to whom?"

Maya glared, "To the stable boy! What did you have _taken care of_?"

Kain's brows rose, "I woke the boy and made sure that Shadow would have the best treatment that could be offered."

"And how did you do that? Threaten to eat him?" Maya asked.

Kain reached into a hidden pocket in his cloak, pulling out a handful of large gold coins, "I gave him some encouragement."

Maya barely kept her mouth from dropping. She didn't think she had ever even owned enough money to be worth two of the large gold coins Kain had.

At the shock on her face Kain chuckled dryly, "Gold has little worth to vampires, but I always prefer to keep some in case an there was ever an occurrence that called for it. Now, sleep. We will leave for the ruin when the sun sets."

Glancing out the small window in the room, Maya could see the sun barely peeking over the horizon, "And where will you be going?"

"I am going to scout the village. I want to know this place well should the need to leave quickly arises." Kain was halfway out the door when he paused and said, "Don't try to run off. I will find you, and the consequences will not be pleasant."

Maya sighed and began to prepare for bed.

_I hope you liked it! Please review!_


End file.
